Conventional TCP processing is exemplified by systems and methods developed to accelerate data transfer between a client and a server. Software implementations executed on a host processor, e.g., Central Processing Unit (CPU), are comparatively inexpensive and slow compared with expensive dedicated hardware implementations designed to offload TCP processing from the host processor.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an exemplary embodiment of a prior art computer system generally designated 100 including a CPU 110 and a Network Interface Card (NIC) 150. Computing System 100 may be a desktop computer, server, laptop computer, palm-sized computer, tablet computer, game console, cellular telephone, computer based simulator, or the like. A Bus 112 coupling CPU 110 to a System Controller 120 may be a front side bus (FSB). Accordingly, Computing System 100 may be a hub-based architecture, also known as an INTEL® hub architecture, where System Controller 120 is a memory controller hub and an I/O Bridge 140 is coupled to System Controller 120 via a Hub-to-hub Interface 126. System Controller 120 is coupled to System Memory 130 via a Memory Bus 132. I/O Bridge 140 includes a controller for Peripheral Component Interface (PCI) Bus 182 and may include controllers for a System Management Bus 142, a Universal Serial Bus 144, and the like. I/O Bridge 140 may be a single integrated circuit or single semiconductor platform. Examples of System Controller 120 known in the art include INTEL® Northbridge. Examples of I/O Bridge 140 known in the art include INTEL® Southbridge and NVIDIA® Media and Communications Processor (MCP) chips.
NIC 150 may share PCI bus 182 with one or more PCI Devices 180. NIC 150 includes a PCI Interface 145, a Dedicated Processor 155, a Medium Access Controller (MAC) 165, a Dedicated Memory 160, and an ETHERNET Interface 170 to interface to an ETHERNET Network 172. Software Driver 119 for NIC 150 communicates between NIC 150 and Application Program 117 executing on CPU 110. An Application Memory Space 125, TCP Stack Memory Space 145, and a Driver Memory Space 135 are allocated within System Memory 130.
Dedicated Processor 155 within NIC 150 is used for TCP processing in lieu of having CPU 110 execute TCP Stack 115 to perform TCP processing. Therefore NIC 150 offloads CPU 110, freeing CPU 110 processing cycles for other applications. Likewise, Dedicated Memory 160 replaces TCP Stack Memory Space 145, freeing TCP Stack Memory Space 145 for allocation to other applications. However, NIC 150, including Dedicated Memory 160 and Dedicated Processor 155, is more costly than a software implementation for TCP processing executed on CPU 110.
Therefore, there is a need for a partial hardware implementation that optimizes TCP processing by offloading some tasks from a host processor and reduces system cost compared with a dedicated hardware implementation.